User blog:Thundrtri/Nemesis VS Joker Rematch
Nemesis, the diabolical super villain who terrorizes the globe, Or, The Joker, the sinister Clown criminal sworn to destroying Batman Who, Is, Deadliest?! Brief bios Nemesis Nemesis is the violent terrorsist from Icon comic's "Nemesis," comic book series. He uses massive acts of terror to attack random areas on the globe. His attacks include: Blowing up a building in tokyo, killing 20,000 people at the Pentagon with poisoned gases, and many other criminal acts. He is extremely violent, and very brutal. The Joker Note: This is the COMICS Joker. The Joker, often reffered to as the clown prince of crime, is the homicidal and extremely violent arch nemesis (Excuse the pun.) of Batman. His face is completely stuck in the sinister smile. He uses a variety of comedic based weapons that apear to be a common joke, but later kill his opponent. He holds a considerable criminal record, enough to match or even surpass Nemesis. Weapons: Joker Switchblade.jpeg|Switchblades of various styles The Joker Profile.png|The Joker's razor playing cards Joker-Revolver.jpg|The Joker's spear flag gun....BANG 482px-Joker Venom 2.jpg|Joker Venom Thompson M1928.jpg|The Joker's Tommy gun 185px-Mtar21.jpg|A normal Tar 21....however, the Joker's Tar 21 is heavily customized TNT.jpg|TNT 270 12bf6e4ef6.jpeg|The Joker using his acid flower Joker Crowbar.jpg|The Joker using his crowbar Crowbar world model ep2.jpg|A regular crowbar Switchblade: A small, handheld knife that comes in a variety of styles and shapes. When the button is pressed, the blade flicks out for easy concealment and the element of surprise. Crowbar: A common tool used for opening boxes, but it makes an excellent blunt killing tool. Razor blade playing cards: Sharpened playing cards that can be thrown or slashed. Acid flower: A small flower pinned onto the Joker's shirt that sprays acid into the foe's eyes. Joker venom: A highly toxic gas that deforms your body to resemble that of the Joker. Tommy gun: A classic sub machine gun that carries 100 rounds in its drum clip. It fires the .45 caliber round. Bang spear / flag ruger 29 pistol: A customized Ruger 29 revolver that, when the trigger is pulled, a flag comes out from the barrel and unrolls. On the flag, it says, "BANG!". This is used to startle the opponenet. Moments later a small spear flies from the barrel. It is single shot only. Tar 21: A bullpup assault rifle that the Joker has heavily modified. TNT: A bomb that explodes....yeah. Weapons: Nemesis Police Baton.jpg|A police baton M1911A1-AutoOrdChrome PF.jpg|Colt M1911 Mini Uzis.jpg|Dual wield mini uzis C4.jpg|C4 Laser knife: A combat knife with a laser blade that can cut through anything. Police baton: A small metal bat used for smashing. Hand to hand combat: You know what it is. Colt M1911: A .45 caliber semi automatic pistol. Posion gasses: Very similar to Joker venom, but just a regular lethal posion with no cool name. Dual wield mini Uzis: Two high rate of fire, 9mm sub machine guns that hold 30 rounds in their magazines. Modified full auto assault rifle: A heavily modified assault rifle that presumably will fire the 7.62 cailber round. C4: A plastic explosive that causes massive damage when used. Edges Melee: Nemesis>Joker: The crowbar is great, but it's heavy andd slow. The switchblade gives surprise and concealability. But compared to a friggin laser knife, it stands no chance. EDGE: NEMESIS Close range: NemesisJoker: The acid flower is funny, it's surprising, but it may not always kill. The M1911 has range, lethality and it has a magazine, which gives it more than one shots. Also, it has a far greater combat use. EDGE: NEMESIS Special: NemesisJoker: C4 produces a bigger blast, is more reliable, more pliable and a far better explosive. EDGE: NEMESIS X factors Battle notes The battle will be 1 on 1 Battle will take place in Gotham or New York Voting IS CLOSED Battle Nemesis looked at the pile of dead cops he had just recently killed. Snapped spines, bashed brains and broken bones were all that remained in the bloody mess. His glimmering cape swung loosely around his neck in the night breeze. "Gas-Pipe?" "Yes sir?" Gas-Pipe responded obediently. "Pull the car around before the others get here." "Of course Sir," Gas-Pipe said, turning and running down the ally beside them towards Nemesis' customized Audi R8. Nemesis walked up to a policeman slumped over a dumpster. Blood seeping from his crumpled body. Nemesis groped at the pistol in his shattered hand and unloaded it. The entire magazine was empty, but yet Nemesis had no signs of damage to his own body. Just the policemen's blood and innards. Nemesis sighed and tossed the handgun aside. Then, wiping off bits of bloody brain on his thigh, he walked over to the alley were Gas-Pipe drove up in his Audi. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Joker continued to stare out a large picture window from atop Gotham's tallest skyscraper. Behind him, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Clayface watched their gracious leader stare out into the darkness. "Bats hasn't come yet, must be out of gas," The Joker chuckleds beneath his breath. He turned and walked up to several tied-up Gotham police-men. Amongst them was a captured Commissioner Gordon. "What do you want with us?" A brave Gordon asked. The Joker smiled cruelely and motioned to one of his clown masked gangsters. The gangster pulled out a lone stick of TNT and tossed it to the clown. The Joker caught it and pressed it to Gordon's lips. "What anyone would want with you," he said, forcing the TNT into Gordon's mouth, "I'm going wreck this city. But to start, I need you and Bats out of the way." Gordon cringed as he tried to force the TNT from his mouth. The Joker shook his head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he struck a match on a nearby tile and held it dangerously close to the wick on the TNT. "You of all people should know what happens when the fuse runs out." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis drove along Gotham's empty streets. The R8's 8 cylinder engine purring softly as the car charged on towards the GCPD building. "Gordon will make a fitting target," Nemesis said, slamming his foot against the throttle. The R8's engine roared to life and the silver car raced faster along the streets. As he neared the building, he looked around and spotted a light on the top floor. "Late night at the office," Nemesis joked. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Joker blew out the match and stood, "Mistah J!" Harley yelled from a nearby control room. The Joker sighed and walked up to the room, he peered in at Harley who was staring blankly at a security camera monitor. "We've got company Mistah J." The Joker chuckled, "Bats is to save the day at last." Harley shook her head, "I don't think that he's Bats." The Joker stared at the screen and watched as a white hooded figure strut calmly through the sliding doors and into the building. "This should be fun."